Friends and Spike
by SPUFFY FOR3V3R
Summary: Set in season six. Buffy learns she actually does love Spike. She tells her friends. They are fine with Buffy being with Spike. What will the powers that be throw at our two favorite characters? Will Angelus come back? Will Spike and Buffy be able to have kids? Will they make it? (yes of course) Read and find out.


'Hey, Buff.' said Xander when Buffy finally got to the Bronze

'Hey, Xand.' She replied

'Buffy. You're here.' Said Willow

'Wills.' Buffy replied

'B. . . Buffy.' Said Tara

'Tara, so great to see you.' Buffy said back

'Buffy, you need to get you a boyfriend, so you won't be the only one of us without someone.' said Anya

Buffy took a deep breathe, 'Speaking of that. I'm in love with Spike.'

'What!' replied Xander

'Yea!' replied Anya

'Good on you.' Tara said

'If he makes you happy, then I'm fine with that.' said Willow

'Thank you guys. Xander, please be more supportive, I don't wanna loose a friend.'

'It's ok Buff. He makes you happy, then good.'

'Thank you. I'll be right back, just gonna go find him.'

'Alright.' Said everyone at once.

'Spike. Good, you're here. Come dance with me.'

'What about your white hat friends?'

'I told them.'

'And they are?'

'Supportive.'

'So, what are you saying?'

'I'm in love with you and now they know that.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'So, we can go dance, if you want.'

'Yeah, I do want.'

They walked to the dance floor and started dancing to the beat.

_Hey Lucy I remember your name._

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today._

_I'm in the grass on my knees wipe the leaves away._

_I just came to talk for awhile got some things i need to say._

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see, _

_that little piece of heaven lookin' back at me._

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made,_

_and I can't live with myself today._

_Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday._

_They said it's bring some closure to,_

_say your name. (Say your name.)_

_I know I'd do it all different if, _

_I had the chance. (Had the chance)_

_But all I've got are these roses to give,_

_and they can't help me make amends._

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_that little piece of heaven lookin' back at me._

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made,_

_and I can't live with myself today._

_Here we are now you're in my arms.  
_

_I never wanted anything so bad._

_Here we are for a brand new start,_

_living the life that we could've had._

_Me and Lucy walkin' hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end._

_Just another moment in your eyes,_

_I'll see you in another life,_

_in heaven where we never say good-bye._

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_that little piece of heaven lookin' back at me._

_Now that it's over I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made,_

_and I can't live with myself today._

_Here we are now you're in my arms._

_Here we are for a brand new start._

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made,_

_and I can't live with myself today._

_Me and Lucy walkin' hand in hand (today.)_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end._

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made,_

_and I can't live with myself today._

_Hey Lucy I remember your name._

'Wow, Spike. You're a great dancer.'

'Only keepin' up with you.'

'Wanna dance another song?'

'Sure, Luv.'

_Desperate for changing._

_Starving for truth._

_Closer to where I started,_

_chasing after you._

_I'm falling even more in love with you._

_Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here in til you make me move._

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_Forgetting all I'm lacking. _

_completely incomplete._

_I'll take your invitation._

_You take all of me now._

_I'm falling even mire in love with you._

_Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here in til you make me move._

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_I'm living for the only thing I know._

_I'm running and I'm not quite sure,_

_where to go._

_And I don't know what I'm diving into._

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

_There's nothing else to lose._

_There's nothing else to find._

_There's nothing in the world._

_That could change my mind._

_There is nothing else._

_There is nothing else._

_There is nothing else._

_Desperate for changing._

_Starving for truth._

_Closer to where I started,_

_chasing after you._

_I'm falling even more in love with you._

_Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here in til you make me move._

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_Forgetting all I'm lacking. _

_completely incomplete._

_I'll take your invitation._

_You take all of me now._

_I'm falling even mire in love with you._

_Letting go of all I've held onto._

_I'm standing here in til you make me move._

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_I'm living for the only thing I know._

_I'm running and I'm not quite sure,_

_where to go._

_And I don't know what I'm diving into._

_Just hanging by a moment here with you._

_Just hanging by a moment. (here with you.)_

_Hanging by a moment. (here with you.)_

_Hanging by a moment here with you._

_Hanging by a moment here with you._

'I love you, Spike.'

'You mean it?'

'Yeah.'

'I love you, too.'

'Let's go to your crypt.'

'Ok, Luv.'

They ran all the way to his crypt.

'So, Luv? Now that we're here what do you want to do?'

'This.' She reached up and kissed him. Licking his bottom lip asking, not demanding. He opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. She had to break away for air and he asked, 'Is that all you want to do?'

'No.'

'Are you gonna show me what you want to do?'

'Oh, yeah.' she answers with a look in her eyes suggesting what it might be she wants to do.

She drags him to the slab of wood over the ladder to the downstairs area and says, 'But first we need to go downstairs.'

'Ok, Luv.' he then pulls the slab out of the way and jumps down, 'Just a mo' , Luv. I gotta light some candles.'

'Ok.'

Soon enough Buffy saw light emitting from below and heard Spike say, 'Ok, Luv. There's light.' She dropped down into the lower level of Spike's crypt. She immediately started pushing him back towards his bed. He suddenly stopped.


End file.
